International Weapons
Due to the censorship of the German version of the game, Valve decided to port some weapons from Counter-Strike: Source into the game for German players to make up for the censorship. Though this is generally for those who own the German version of the game, anyone who plays with someone who owns the German version will encounter these weapons as well. Combat Knife The Combat Knife is a slashing weapon, similar to the Katana or the Machete, but with a higher speed, around the same as the Tonfa (Nightstick). The biggest disadvantage is the combination of the speed and slashing, which can cause the screen to get covered with blood almost completely. Just like the Baseball Bat or the Chainsaw, this weapon is able to spawn in every campaign so far, though it's rare and not very common to find more than two in the whole campaign. H&K MP5 The H&K MP5 is a submachine gun variant weapon, able to spawn anywhere in the campaign - including the safe rooms at the beginning of a campaign. It has a lower rate of fire than the normal SMGs in the game, but to balance this, the H&K MP5 has a slightly higher accuracy than the Submachine Gun while it's damage is the same as the Silenced Submachine Gun. SIG SG552 The SIG SG552 is a fully automatic assault rifle, very similar to the Assault Rifle, but with a slower rate of fire. It also has a 2x scope, which allows the rifle to zoom in, much like a Hunting Rifle or a Sniper Rifle, but not nearly as far as either weapon, which significantly improves accuracy. The damage per shot is the same as the Assault Rifle, but it fires two more shots per minute. However, reload time is higher than the Assault Rifle, but it is still faster than the Combat Rifle. Steyr Scout The Steyr Scout is a bolt-action sniper rifle, but in Left 4 Dead 2, the next shot can be fired before the breech is closed. The magazine capacity, accuracy and damage are very similar to the Hunting Rifle, but the rate of fire is significantly lower and the player can carry 30 more rounds in reserve. In combination with a Laser Sight, this weapon has extremely high accuracy even while the Survivor is running with it. Despite this, it is supposedly better to choose a Sniper Rifle or Hunting Rifle as they do the same damage per shot and have a much higher rate of fire. Accuracy International AWSM The Accuracy International AWSM is a bolt-action Sniper Rifle but unlike the other international weapons, there is no standard weapon that it matches functionally. It inflicts a high amount of damage per shot; only the Shotguns deal more per shot. However, it has the slowest rate of fire (excluding the Grenade Launcher) in the game and low average accuracy while moving, making it relatively ineffective against a Horde, but it is useful for killing the weaker Special Infected from afar with one or two shots. Using it against the Witch or the Tank is not recommended due to its low rate of fire. The higher damage than the Scout actually makes it slightly better in terms of damage per second. Notes thumb|right|300px|This YouTube Video explains how to spawn the four secret weapons and how to make them actually cause damage. * These weapons WILL do damage if you complete the following routine: Go to the Main Menu. Make sure that the developer console is enabled under options, then keyboard/mouse. Hit the key marked ~ above your Tab key. In the developer console, type, without quotes “maps *”. This brings up a list of all the maps for the game. Type in the name of the map you want to play, c5m1_waterfront, for example but leave off the “.bsp” suffix. Start your map. You will most likely be playing as the character Coach. Hit the key marked ~ again (the one above your Tab key) and type in, without quotes, “sv_cheats 1”. To spawn the four weapons type, separately: Give rifle_sg552 (then click submit or hit enter) Give sniper_awp (then click submit or hit enter) Give sniper_scout (then click submit or hit enter) Give smg_mp5 (then click submit or hit enter). You have now spawned the four secret weapons into your current map. ''At this point: NONE of these guns will cause ANY damage. In order for these four guns to do any damage, you MUST respawn into the same map. Once you have respawned into the same map, ''you should be able to spawn/use the guns freely using the above commands and use them in the following levels. * Each international firearm lacks a model for the flashlight, but the flashlight's behavior is unchanged. * The Australian version does not have exclusive weapons, despite being censored as well. * Strangely, if a player is wielding one of these weapons, it will stay completely still while moving. This can be removed by shooting the weapon one time after each reload. * Even though it can use one, the AWSM has no Laser Sight in First Person when one gets added to it. Still, the effect take place. In Third Person, there will be a laser coming from the weapon. * It is possible to cheat these weapons into the demo version on PC or Xbox 360. * Those weapons don't use a own firing sound when using an Incendiary Ammo upgrade. Instead, they use the same as the Silenced Sub-Machinegun (MP5), M16 Assault-Rifle (SG552) or Hunting Rifle (Scout and AWSM). * The promotional image depicted at the top of the page depicts the weapons with their Counter-Strike: Conditon Zero: Deleted Scenes models rather than their Counter-Strike: Source models. The knife is the only exception. Also, the promotion shows the SG550, which is a semi-automatic sniper rifle, instead of the SG552. Gallery Image:L4d_combat_knife.PNG|The white outline of the Combat Knife. File:Mp5.png|MP5 in action. File:Lolzscout.jpg|The Scout, obtained from console commands File:AWP.jpg|The AWSM firing upon an incoming Charger. Category:Weapons